


Stay The Night

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe meets Kylo at neutral territory before the Jakku mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Break-up sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this inspired by listening to State Champs’ cover of “Stay The Night” (originally by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams).

The hotel room. It was in neutral territory, a perfect place for Ben (Poe should be calling him Kylo, but he couldn’t bring himself to) and Poe to meet. Poe always felt like he was crossing a threshold into another realm when they met. Where Resistance and First Order melted away and it was just them.   
  
“You came.”  
  
There was something about seeing Ben again that gave Poe truly an eerie effect. He was wearing the armor, the armor that didn’t look at all like it belonged on him, but he had Ben’s face. It was almost like a shapeshifter wearing Ben’s face was there.   
  
“I thought I’d at least see you,” Poe said. “Before you killed me on Jakku, at least.”  
  
"I wouldn’t kill you, Poe."  
  
That Poe could believe. When they had so much history attached to one another, why exactly would they?  
  
"Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I thought so.” Then, "How did you become this, Ben? I knew that when you fell it had something wrong with it."  
  
Silence.  
  
“Go on,” Poe said. “Say it.”  
  
Ben spoke. "I was rejected. If I couldn’t belong here, I’d belong elsewhere.”  
  
“Everybody feels rejected.” Poe didn’t scream, but he almost wanted to. A sort of frustration bubbling up in him, almost like a scream was threatening to escape. "Everybody. I mean...you had me.”  
  
“I know that now." Ben looked down. Then, "I wish I could say I was all right. That I was happy here. I don’t like what I do, or what Snoke...does.”  
  
There were too many things left unsaid just there.   
  
“You could come with me.”  
  
Ben laughed, a bit hoarsely. "Even if you forgave me, the Resistance wouldn’t. Besides, I have to find Luke Skywalker. He...hurt me.” A gritty anger filling his voice like gravel. “I want him to suffer."  
  
“Did Luke...”  
  
“Saying he rejected me is a kind way of putting it."  
  
If Luke had lied about Ben attacking him first...  
  
"You don’t have to believe what he says,” Poe said. “Really.”  
  
“I want him to...I don’t know what I want. Maybe I want to look him in the eye."  
  
Poe swallowed.   
  
“Just stay with me for a while,” Ben said. "Before we have to become enemies again. Just for a while."  
  
“For a while, then."  
  
***  
  
When they did make love, it was a blur of stripping away armor and flightsuits, and caressing bodies. Grinding bodies together, gasps and groans filling the air as they ground against each other, needing more friction. Poe didn’t even know if there was any penetration yet; it was mostly a matter of needing to feel bodies against the other. Ben, grasping at Poe’s hips and caressing, and Poe running fingers through Ben’s hair.   
  
“Don’t leave yet,” Poe said.   
  
“Not yet.” A hand, slipping between Poe’s legs. “Can I touch you?” Ben said, gently.   
  
“Please.”  
  
A hand, milking Poe’s erect dick until Poe was trembling as he came into Ben’s hand. Trembling in Ben’s arms, knowing that they had each other, no matter what.   
  
Poe reciprocated. And even as Ben stood later, shaking and spent from his climax, it dawned on Poe that they’d have to go back to being enemies. He wished that Kylo Ren was a stranger, and his Ben was fighting alongside Poe.   
  
It wasn’t that simple, though.   
  
Ben pressed a kiss to Poe’s temple. “No matter what happens,” he said. “I’ll always love you, Poe. Always.”


End file.
